


Movie Night

by TrainerLuna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Consensual Sex, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Quiet Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainerLuna/pseuds/TrainerLuna
Summary: Isabelle finally gets a night off work and decides to spend it watching a movie with her two Pokemon. but a combination of exhaustion and lust make it more than a simple movie night.
Relationships: Zoroark (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s), Zoroark (Pokemon)/Original Human Character(s)
Kudos: 82





	Movie Night

Isabelle put the bag of popcorn in the microwave and set it for 2 minutes. She walked out into her living room and grabbed the television remote. She sat down on her sofa and started to browse through the channels as the bag began to pop in the microwave. She had been working so hard at the Pokemon center lately, she desperately needed a break. This was the first night she had off in a very long time. And hopefully, she could have a stress free evening for once. She pulled up the movie channel on her television, and looked to see what was playing. “ ghost type busters, seen it. Pidgeot Jones's diary? Who names these things?” Isabelle scrolled through some more, before being startled slightly by the beep of the microwave. She continued to scroll, before coming across a movie that seemed somewhat interesting to her. She got up and walked back into the kitchen, grabbed a large bowl out of the microwave, and opened the microwave. She grabbed the steaming bag out of the microwave, and opened it. She gently poured the popcorn into the bowl, and moved to the fridge, grabbing a stick of butter and slicing a small chunk off of it, placing it on top of the steaming popcorn and walked back into the living room. She sat down on the couch and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around herself, placing the bowl on her lap. “Boys!” she called out. A few seconds later, two Pokemon came running into the room. Zeke, her Zoroark, and Toby her Zorua. The two fox-like Pokemon clambered onto the couch, Zeke taking a seat next to Isabele, and Toby hopping onto the armrest of the sofa, his favorite spot. He was only a few months old, a gift to Zeke and Isabelle from one of her friends, who was an experienced Pokemon breeder. Zeke and Isabelle had been together since Isabelle was a little girl, and he quickly became her favorite Pokemon, even dying her hair the same deep red color of Zoroark’s mane.

Isabelle got comfortable, Zeke adjusting himself so he was leaning up against his trainer. She selected the movie and hit play. “Tyranitar: king of the pocket monsters” she had been wanting to see this movie for a while, but her busy work schedule had kept her from having any free time. She had been working so much overtime, but finally the Pokemon center was able to hire a few new nurses, giving her a much deserved break. She looked over to Zeke, who had nuzzled up against her, but looked a little cold. Isabelle moved and unwrapped herself from the blanket, lifting it to allow the Zoroark to climb under it with her. She scratched Zeke’s chin and he growled in approval, enjoying the attention. She looked over to Toby, who has already begun drifting off to sleep. She raised a hand from out of the blanket and rubbed his head, running her hand over the tuft of red fur on his head. He was so precious, she thought. She had wished she could have carried him herself, but she had no experience as a Pokemon breeder. Pokemon eggs have to have very specific conditions to be conceived properly, which explained why almost all eggs in captivity came from the daycare centers. Something about those locations, had the perfect conditions for Pokemon conception, Isabelle guessed. She wasn't too bothered by it. She still got her baby Zorua in the end, and didn't have to go through any of the hassles of pregnancy.

Watching Toby drift into sleep made Isabelle tired herself. She placed the bowl of popcorn on the floor below her, and moved so that she stretched across the couch. Zeke picked up on her movement, and did the same, spooning her from behind. He was so warm, and his soft fur only made Isabelle sleepier. The movie wasn't that special, she thought. Just another big action movie with explosions and Pokemon fighting each other. Isabelle slowly started to drift off. She desperately fought to keep her eyes open, but it was all in vain. It didn't take long before her body succumbed to exhaustion, and she drifted off to sleep.

Isabelle awoke, unaware of what time it was, to the feeling of her Zoroark’s snout nudging her along the back of her head and neck. The movie was still playing, though it seemed to be getting close to the climax. Zeke kept nudging her, before he started licking her cheek and neck. She could feel his hot breath against her neck as he licked her, it felt so good, so relaxing. Isabelle smiled in her half asleep state, enjoying the feeling of Zeke's Tongue against her skin. Zeke begins to nibble on her earlobe, causing Isabelle to fully wake up. She looks behind her to see Zeke rub up against her, and then she looks over to see Toby still fast asleep. Zeke continues nipping and licking Isabelle's neck and cheek, and Isabelle can feel herself getting turned on, a noticeable wetness growing between her legs. She looks back at Zeke, His eyes closed, a low growl emitting from his throat as he licks. Isabelle is enjoying the sensual touch so much, she doesn't notice Zeke’s growing erection rubbing up against her. Her exhaustion combined with the pleasurable feelings lure her back into a deep sleep again.

Isabelle woke up again, groggy, and the feeling of something sliding between her thighs. The movie was in the middle of its credits, it was late, very late. The object in between her thighs didn't stop.She lifted up the blanket to see Zeke’s large cock sliding between her legs, precum leaking out onto the fabric of her pajama pants. Isabelle was soaking wet now. It had been so long since she has had sex, she coudn't even remember the last time her and Zeke had done it. She turned back to see Zeke panting, his eyes full of lust. She brought her mouth to his, and kissed him. Almost instantly, his long tongue assaulted her mouth, mingling with her own tongue. She pulled back, a string of saliva hanging between them. She realized just how bad she needed this. Isabelle turned to see if Toby was awake, but he was still sound asleep. She turned back to Zeke and whispered “ alright, let's do this!” she moves her arm down to her pajama bottoms, and slides them down, her wet panties soon following. She lifted the blanket to get a better view, and grabbed Zeke’s member with her free hand. It was large, much bigger than her hand, and it was very warm. It throbbed with her touch, and precum leaked from the pointed tip onto her hand. She guided it to her entrance, and placed the tip inside. Zeke was impatient, and thrusted, sending most of his length into her. Isabelle threw her hand over her mouth, in order to prevent herself from screaming. It hurt slightly, due to Zeke’s roughness, but the pain soon dissipated, and pure pleasure took over. Zeke’s cock was fairly long, and it had decent girth to it as well. He thrusted into her slowly, grunting slightly each time. Isabelle looked over at Toby, to make sure they hadn't woken him up. Isabelle could feel herself stretching to accommodate Zeke, before an all too familiar feeling started to well up within her. “Fuck” she thought. She started bucking her hips back against Zeke, timing his thrusts with her own, trying to get as much of him in her as possible. Isabelle lurched back, letting out a small squeal, as her body convulsed and she contracted around Zeke,her juices lubricating Zeke’s swollen shaft. She tried to catch her breath, as the electric shock of her orgasm rocked her body. Zeke didn’t stop thrusting into her during this, undeterred by her orgasm. Just as her first one dies out, she can feel a second one building up within her. She can feel Zeke’s cock throbbing inside of her, he was getting close. She cranes her neck to look at him, eyes closed, just focused on fucking her. She grabbed his chin, and he opened his eyes. “ you make me cum like that again,” she whispered seductively, “ and you're gonna get a special treat.” This seemed to make Zeke work even harder, which Isabelle thought wasn't possible. She could feel his knot beginning to swell, he was getting even closer. Isabelle held her breath and closed her eyes, clenching her fist as the building orgasm within her grew closer. Within a flash, she moved her body forward, causing Zeke to pop out of her, and she threw a hand down to her aching sex, furiously rubbing her clit, causing her to squirt all over the couch. She moaned, biting down on her lip so hard she began to draw blood, in order to keep her from screaming out in ecstasy. Zeke kept thrusting, his animal instincts and his desire to breed having taken over.

Isabelle slid down the now slick couch, Zeke’s thrusting slowing, his cock now constantly dripping lubricant, ready to explode any moment now. She moves his hips so her head was situated between his thighs, the blanket covering her. She stared at the throbbing red cock in front of her. She began to salivate, before grabbing it by the base, and licking the tip. It tasted slightly salty, but she didn’t mind. She slowly wrapped her lips around the tip and began to suck lightly. She knew how much this drove Zeke nuts, his hips thrusting his member further into her mouth.Isabelle tried to get as much of Zeke’s shaft into her mouth as possible, but he was too large for her. She could only get about halfway down, but she knew Zeke didn’t care. She could feel the throbbing from within her mouth, and his knot began to swell even more within her hand. Zeke grunted, and grabbed the back of Isabelle’s head with both his hands, forcing his member further down his trainer’s warm throat.With a final thrust, his cock erupted with a jet of white, sticky cum. Isabelle swallowed as much of the salty cum as she could, before fighting back and lifting her head off the still throbbing cock, a final string of cum landing right on her face. Zeke’s shaft pulsed a few more times, with only a few small dribbles of sticky, white liquid running down. Isabelle was hornier than ever, despite having already cum twice. She ran her tongue up Zeke’s shaft, gathering what cum was leftover. She closed her mouth, and looking her Zoroark in the eyes, swallowed what sticky fluid she had left in her mouth. She slid her way back up Zeke’s sleek, black fur, and gave him a light kiss. Zeke seemed pleased with himself,having released all that pent up sexual energy. Zeke held her, wrapping his arms around the tired, half naked girl. Isabelle looked to see Toby still sound asleep. “Kid could sleep through an earthquake” she thought. Zeke moved so that they were back to spooning, returning to his role as big spoon. Isabelle couldn't make up her mind. She wanted more, but she was also tired as well. She couldn't believe how horny she was, an ache emanating from her sex. She couldn't feel Zeke’s erection poking her anymore, so she figured he was spent. He did cum quite a bit, she thought, as she wiped the rope of cum off of her face with her shirt sleeve. She grabbed the remote off of the floor, and started to flick through the channels. It was very late, and there was absolutely nothing good on T.V.

It wasn't long before Zeke once again began to nibble on her ear. Isabelle’s pussy ached, and Zeke’s teasing was not helping at all. She flipped over to face Zeke, and looked him in the eyes, before looking down and seeing his red member beginning to emerge from his sheath again. She moved her gaze back up to him, blushing before getting an idea in her head. She moved over to his ear, and whispered. “ I want you to give Toby a little brother or sister” She looked back at Zeke’s face to see the look of both confusion and shock. Isabelle got up from the couch, as quietly as possible, making sure not to wake up Toby. she walked to the stairs, and wagged her finger in a “come here” motion towards Zeke. He didn't need any more convincing, cause he was racing up the stairs right next to her, before they walked into the bedroom.

Isabelle kissed Zeke, placing her hands on either side of his muzzle, and wrapped a leg around him. Zeke moved over to the bed and placed Isabelle down, before moving down. Isabelle could feel Zeke’s warm breath against her bare pussy, the sensation making her even wetter. Isabelle was enjoying the pleasant sensations before she was sent into a pleasure shock from Zeke’s tongue running along her privates. Isabelle moaned in pleasure, before moving her hands down to her chest, and unclips her bra, letting her breasts free. She wrestled herself out of her shirt and bra, and moved her hands to her breasts again, grabbing and squeezing them. Zeke continued to lap at her slit, Isabelle practically dripping at this point. Her nipples were poking straight out at this point, and Isabelle let go of one of her breasts, moving her fingers to her nipple, and pinching it, sending pleasure waves throughout her. Zeke moved his tongue up and down Isabelle, before penetrating her with his tongue. Isabelle moaned loudly, arching her back so hard that the lower half of her body lifted off the ground. Zeke maneuvered both his body and tongue. He knelt on the bed, grabbing Isabelle by her hips and bringing her bottom half up to him, her upper torso now his lap, her legs now wrapped around his neck. He used his tongue to explore her depths, taking in her sweet taste, and pleasant aroma. He withdrew from her, before giving a couple licks along Isabelle’s clit, causing her to quiver. Zeke looked up to see Isabelle, panting in pleasure, one arm draped over her face. Zeke placed Isabelle back down on the bed, her lower legs hanging off the edge. Isabelle lifted her arm off her face, her cheeks red and sweat beading down her forehead. “Why-why’d you stop?” she asked the Pokemon standing over top of her. She looked down to see his cock, throbbing and larger than she had ever seen it. She moved her gaze back up to his eyes, and they were filled with a fire she hadn't seen in a long, long time. Zeke could smell Isabelle's lust. It was intoxicating to him. He licked his lips, savoring her taste that was left on him. He then looked back down to his trainer, who was glowing with sexual energy and fidgeting with anticipation. He wasn't one to make her wait. Zeke grabbed both of Isabelle’s thighs, and spread her legs apart. Isabelle bit her lip, waiting for him to penetrate her. Zeke moved his thighs back, and thrusted. Right into Isabelle’s needy folds. Isabelle didn't want him to ever stop, and it didn't look like he was going to any time soon. As Zeke thrusted, his precum mixed with her juices lubricated her tight hole, allowing him to slide further in and thrust harder into her. Isabelle was nearing the threshold of orgasm again. She moved her hands, one grabbing a breast and bringing it up to mouth, where she started to suck on her rigid nipple, and the other hand found its way to her clit, and began to rub, sparking the electric waves of pleasure across her body. Zeke kept pounding Isabelle, sending almost two thirds of his length inside her. Zeke was almost not even aware of his actions, his mind melting from the intense pleasure he was experiencing. His member twitched inside her, and he desperately tried to thrust his swelling knot inside Isabelle, but to no avail. She rocked her hips back and forth while her hand still furiously rubbed at her clit, her body on the verge of orgasm. “C’mon, so close” she thought to herself, but right before she edged over the point of no return, Zeke pulled out of her. 

Before Isabelle could even question her Pokemon as to why he stopped, he quickly thrusted back into her. Isabelle gave a slight yelp at the sudden impalement, but it was quickly replaced by the moans of her orgasm. Zeke thrusted harder and harder into her, the impact of his body against hers sending drops of bodily fluids flying all over the bed. Isabelle grabbed both her breasts, squeezing them as tight as she could. Zeke looked her in the eyes, before closing them and with one final thrust, pushed his knot right into her. The tip of his cock smacked against the entrance to her womb, and Isabelle gasped. she had taken his knot before, but it still shocked her every time, due to how much the bulb stretched her out. It was more than enough to send Isabelle over the edge for a second time. Her body shook, and her toes curled, as she began to feel Zeke’s hot cum spill into her womb. She looked down to see a small bulge where Zeke’s knot had entered her. Isabelle’s eyes rolled back as she moaned in pleasure. Zeke gave little thrusts further into her, but the two lovers were now stuck together. Isabelle could feel the warm cum invade her womb, and she loved it. She moved her hand down past her stomach, and further down to her pelvic area, running her fingers over the small bulge that Zeke’s still swollen knot had made. Zeke adjusted himself, grabbing Isabelle, and with some effort, was able to twist her around his member so the two once again went back to their spooning position. Zeke placed his arm over Isabelle, and she grabs it, and brings it close to her chest. exhaustion takes over the two mates and the night ends with a much needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! i hope you liked this work, this was commissioned from a user on Twitter! if you wanna commission something similar, you can shoot me a DM on Twitter @PkmnTrainerLuna


End file.
